Inuyasha part 2
by RaisedByKittens
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang make it to the real world but can Shippo stand Inuyasha any longer? By the way, when i made this i was CoDoodler99: changed my name to Hidden '-' Talents!
1. Chapter 1

"! I think i'm gonna cry!" Inuyasha wailed.

"You are crying dipwad!" Shippo screamed.

"Well I am now! !" Inuyasha the very (very) annoying stupid half-demon dog thingy mabobber screeched.

"Would you shut up Inuyasha!" Sango yelled throwing Inuyasha to the ground.

"I think I broke my mouth." Inuyasha stammered.

"GOOD!" Everyone (except Inuyasha) announced.

Inuyasha kept silent for the most part of the rest of the trip but still muttering under his breath, "Stupid Shippo...throwing me off a cliff...not being able to eat chips potato...evil...evil Shippo...what was the point of this stupid trip to the store if i can't even eat chips potato...I think Shippo planned this... yeah...hmm mmm..."

Sango couldn't take it anymore and yelled, " Couldn't we have just taken him to the healer?"

"Oh my God you guys had a healer this whole time and you didn't tell me! Idiots!" Kagome exclaimed. "We're already three-quarters there, it's a waste to go back now."

The gang finally reached the entrance to the real world and Sango dropped Inuyasha and said, "Thank you so much! Ugh, please tell me I don't have to carry him any longer please!"

"Ok, you don't have to carry him any longer." Shippo said.

"Thank you!" Sango screamed hugging Shippo.

"You have to push him on this carty thingy mick-whatever." Shippo replied.

"Can't you?" Sango asked.

"I can't exactly reach the handlebars, and do you want him rolling down another hill? 'Cause with me you just never know, i mean he could "fall" down a cliff, or "accidentally" run into a tree or something because I can't see..." Shippo claimed.

"Yeah, that's what would happen." Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded proudly.

Whispering to Kagome, Inuyasha announced, "Don't let him push me..."

Kagome frowned but nodded, "It's a gourny Shippo."

"And I care?" Shippo prodded.

Shippo found a comfortable looking rock and settled down to re-look his list (mostly to add, very very very very very very very very very (very) annoying). Then realizing it wasn't his paper he walked over to Inuyasha, "accidentally" stepped on him, rummaged through his pockets, took Shippo's paper, and walked back to the rock.

"I can't believe that worthless slob wrote a list about me!" Shippo whispered. "I don't regret writing mine at all! Oooooooh he's gonna get it!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the gang was passing by the passerbys all said, "hi" to Kagome, even the weird ones.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Then the gang passed a group of dude by a water fountain dancing like fools and they said, "Hey Kagaome!" While waving to the embaressed girl like idiots.

Inuyasha, who couldn't take it anymore yelled, "OK WHO ARE THEY?" and tried to point at the group accusingly but his arm was broken, and when he tried to turn his head and give them his i-would-punch-you-if-my-bones-weren't-crushed-to-dust-by-being-thrown-down-a-cliff-repeatedly-by-God-knows-who-because-at-that-point-i-was-unconsious facce but his neck was dust so no to that proposal.

Without answering Inuyasha's question Kagome muttered, "Just keep walking!"

Shippo, confused but hoping to get a lollipop or two, maybe more (yes more would be nice) followed orders and sped up his pace.

Inuyasha didn't really have a choice whether to move or not but if he did have a choice he would probably give those guys a peice of his mind.

Sango figured that if she ran with Inuyasha's gourny she would get to be away from him and not have to hear his voice any longer so she went with her plan. Sadly she got distracted by a couple of goons yelling, "Hey hottie!" to her and she stopped to punch one of them in the face so they would fall like dominoes but she forgot to stop Inuyasha's gourny and it plunged into a biulding crushing Inuyasha's face so he couldn't talk, which is an upside for everyone around him because they won't have to hear his yammering.

Shippo was so happy he started jumping up and down and cheering like a cheerleader. He attracted so much attention the cheerleaders from the local schools came over and joined in his rejoice. Then left when Shippo started dancing on top of Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha didn't do anything the rest of the trip and when they came to the docters office, Inuyasha wished he could run back now when he saw what the docter was holding, a needle. And do you want to know what the docter said? This, "I need to take some blood samples."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was extremely not wanting to do this but he didn't know how to tell anyone.

Shippo was jumping for joy, literally, not in his head, in real life, no joke.

Inuyasha couldn't see Shippo because his eyelids were broken, and Inuyasha couldn't hear Shippo because his eardrums were broken so Shippo was glad he wouldn't get pummbled when Inuyasha got better. But he did sort of push Inuyasha down the hill into the tree and sort of caused most of this but oh well, what are you gonna do? I mean you can't punish Shippo, have you seen his face lately? It's too cute!

"Could the needle be any bigger?" Kagome fretted.

"Well, i do have this one." The docter stated while pulling out a much larger needle than the previous one. Shippo and Sango's eyes widened.

"Yup, that's definetly the one you need to use on him. His injuries are very serious and practically dust! That is the needle you need. Heeheehee!" Shippo announced while rubbing his hands together evilly with big eyes.

Sango nodded agreeing with Shippo mostly because she wanted to get back at Inuyasha for having her carry him the whole time.

Shippo started making another list on the back of his old one that said:

_**To Do List:**_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Eat lollipops_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

_~Push Inuyasha down another hill and get him to fall off another cliff so he can get another blood shot from giant needle thingy_

Then Shippo shoved the list back into his pocket when Kagome looked over his shoulder.

Inuyasha got the feeling something wasn't right so he debated himself in his head, _Is Shippo writing something mean about me? __**Kagome looked over his shoulder so i suspect so. **__Wait how do you know Kagome looked over Shippo's shoulder? __**You have eyes in the back of your head, duh! **__But they're broken, duh!__** Oh, then i have no clue how i saw Kagome...maybe it was a love connection. **_You have got to be joking! _Wait whoa, who was that? _Shippo geez are you deaf? Oh right. _**How are you in my thoughts? **_I can read minds, duh! _How? _You know, i'm not exactly sure at the moment. I've sort of been trying to figure that out for the past 2 seconds. _Well could you not invade my personal mind? _Nah, i'm good. Invading your personal space is fun! _**Why did I agree to come on this forsaken expedition? **_You didn't volenteer, you were forced to come, seeing as then you couldn't move! _Quit being such a-AAAAIIIIEEEE! _Haha, you gotta needle stuck up your bu-utt, haha! Wow thats a lot of blood! Oh-oh oh careful, steady docter, steady, you don't wanna drop that much blood! Hmmm, OH NO I'M SLIPPING AAAAHHH! oops oh geez docter you better be careful! Guess your just gonna have to take more blood! _**You idiot! Oohhh your gonna get it wen i'm...i'm...NOT DUST! Grrrrrrrrrr! **_Watcha gonna do? Pummel me? I'll stay by Kagome! _Smart, just wait, you won't be able to hide behind Kagome forever! _Can too! _**Cannot! **_Can so! _**Don't lie to me! **_I'm not lieing! She'll have lollipops for me heehee! _**Whatever! I will get you if its the last thing I do! **_Hey! you got that from Smurfs! _So? _Stealer! _I try my best. _I'm telling Kagome! _**Oh and what are you going to do? Tell Kagome, "Hi Kagome! Hey listen, I can read minds and Inuyasha said he "tries" to lie!**_ No but...but...oh here's a good one, i could...nevermind...well maybe I could...no...oooohh thanks a lot Inu! Now I can't think of a good come-back...grrrrrr! _And now you feel how i do EVERYDAY! _How do you deal with this? _**Oh I don't. **_Ugh! You have gotten on my last nerve! Goodbye! _**And I thought he'd never leave! **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Kagome. Thats like a whole pound of lost blood. Is he going to live? Cause I mean they have to take another pound... can anyone survive that?"

Kagome stared at Shippo, "They only have to take another pound because you "fell" into the doctor!"

"So..." the adorable fox demon anounced "What does that have to do with Inuyasha living?"

"I just mean," Kagome began, "I you didnt run into the doctor, you wouldnt be asking this question."

"So your saying this is my fault," Shippo wondered.

"Um...well...yes...yes I am. Because if you didnt chase Inuyasha into that tree none of us would be here!" Kagome complained.

"No trust me, we would all be here at some point," Shippo said.

Kagome couldnt disagree, but she knew it would be Shippo on the hospital bed because Inuyasha beat him senseless. In fact they would probably have to be back here in a few hours when Inuyasha wakes up...If he wakes up.

Inside Shippo was bursting with joy and jumping up and down with glee. But on the outside he had to pretend as if he was sad for Inuyasha even though everyone knew it was an act.

Shippo whispered to Sango, "Lets go, I dont want to be here when Inuyasha wakes up."

"Go alone," Sango whispered back.

"No" Shippo whispered a little louder.

"Why?" Sango asked in whisper.

"Theres a hobo outside and he scares me" Shippo finished.

"Wow..." Sango said, "Fine, I'll go."

"YAY" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha sat bolt upright, groaned, then fell asleep again.

Sango and Shippo were off partying at some random club

**Sango and Shippo at some random club:**

_Music Playing_

"Hey Sango! Isn't this great! No Inuyasha for 24 hours! This could possibly be the best day of my life!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I agree, wow he must have put on a ton of pounds eating all those potato chips! It felt like i was carrying an elephant!" Sango said.

"Yeah, more like a million pounds. Wow pummeling is gonna hurt tomorrow..." Shippo replied sadly.

Shippo freezes in mid-dance. Some random guy, who for some reason looks almost like Miroku's identical twin brother, approaches Sango.

_Soft music begins playing_

"May I have this dance?" The man said.

Sango giggles, "Um. sure..."

The two walk off to the dance floor, Sango still giggling. After two dances with the handsome man, the club manager came out of the back room.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" he yelled. There was a scilence. "The club will now be closing. Please remember everything you brought because if you dont I WILL be keeping it." The manager walked off.

"May I walk you home?" the man who looked like Miroku asked.

"Of course." Sango answered. The pair waltzed out of the club, staring into each others eyes.

**Random club, 20 minutes after closing:**

"Hmm. Someone left this tiny doll here." The manager said looking directly at Shippo, still frozen. "Well I guess I can put this with all the other action figures! Mother will be so happy!" he took Shippo off to his back room and closed the door.

**At the doctors office:**

"Good news!" The doctor said.

Kagome's eyes lit up.

"...and bad news"

Kagome frowned.

"The good news, Inuyasha is going to be OK." the doctor anounced. "...the bad news, he will be in a full body cast for 2-3 weeks."

Kagome said, "How am I going to break it to Shippo? He wont get his daily pumbling."

"I have arranged a suite for you at the hotel across the street. Enjoy." the doctor replied handing Kagome a key.

**At the most terrible hotel in town (no seriously it sucks):**

"No P?" the manager said.

"No P" Kagome answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Positive." Kagome replied.

"Ah yes here it is, room 2B."

"Thanks."

**At the most terrible hotel in town, 20 minutes later (best service ever though):**

Miroku walks in, seaching for Sango.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Where is Sango, the love of my life?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Why's your voice so high?" Kagome asked.

"I ate a balloon earlier...It doesn't matter, where's Sango?" Miroku was getting impatient.

"Haven't seen her for a while actually...Shippo mentioned a club I think..." Kagome said.

"Um ma'am, I can check you in over here!" The manager said to Miroku.

"Ma'am? MA'AM?" Miroku screeched. "Black hole!"

The manager didn't look the least bit surprised. He pulled out his cell phone and said, "I might be late for the meeting..." Then yelled, "Ah shit not again!"

Then Miroku charged out of the hotel and down to the first club he could find. Just so happens Sango was there...

Kagome was confused and leaned on the wall.

A young girl walked in and rang the bell for service.

"Poor girl," Kagome thought. "She's going to be waiting there a long time..."

**At the club Sango and the 'frozen on the dancefloor' Shippo are:**

Miroku burst into view by the door and screamed, "Sango!" No reply, but he soon found her making out with some random guy-that looks almost like Miroku-by the DJ.

"Sango what are you doing with this loser?" Miroku wondered.

"Um...Miroku th-this is not what it looks like!" Sango explained.

"Hmm mmm, so you're not making out with this guy that has my same facial features...hey he's kind of cute...no back to the point! How could you?" Miroku said.

He started to walk away.

"Wait Miroku! No baby don't leave I love you honey!" Sango announced.

The random guy that looks almost like Miroku frowned, "You love him?"

Miroku started back towards Sango.

"No I don't love him! Of course not, don't be rediculous!" Sango said.

Miroku walked away again.

"Baby don't leave!" Sango yelled after him.

"BABY?" The random guy asked.

"No wait, no wait, no wait! Ugh I can't take it anymore!" Sango charged out of the club.

Miroku made a face at the guy and followed.

"Glad that's over!" Miroku announced. "Hey where's Shippo by the way?"

"Shippo!" Sango screamed and charged back into the club.

The random guy said, "You came back for me!"

"Get out of my way loser!" Sango said.

"Yeah loser!" Miroku mocked.

With the club closed it wasn't hard to get anywhere but the few losers-with no life-that were left were hard to pass. Finally the pair reached the managers office.

"I'm looking for a small little fox thing. Would you happen to know where it is?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I do actually," The manager said.

"Great where?" Sango replied.

"At my mom's house on her mantel. That thing was so cute she couldn't resist it!" The manager said.

"What!"


End file.
